


Vaati the Faati

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Gen, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bellystuffing, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: I noticed that there wasn't any Vaati WG content, so I decided to change that. The sorcerer decides to retire from terrorizing Hyrule after being defeated from the final time, and ends up gorging himself into obesity instead. An accident involving shrinking causes his weight gain to accelerate even faster, until he's left so immobilizingly massive that he'll never be able to do evil again even if he wanted to.
Kudos: 13





	Vaati the Faati

Having had his evil plans thwarted three times in a row, Vaati was feeling rather defeated. Unlike certain other forces of darkness in Hyrule, who would pursue their goals no matter what over countless generations despite losing time and time again, Vaati decided it was best to cut his losses and reluctantly retire without successfully kidnapping any maidens or stealing any items of ancient power.

Instead, he would eat.

It started out innocently enough. Vaati took a bite from some of the food he’d pilfered from a Hyrule market. As he gobbled the whole thing down in seconds, he realized just how starving he’d been. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a decent meal, and without any multi-colored heroes to bother him, he decided this was the perfect time to treat himself to a feast.

He began to gorge himself on the stolen foodstuffs, starting with the savory meats, cheeses and breads before moving on to the sweets as the former all vanished into his gut. A noticeable belly bulge began to bud from beneath his tunic, causing it to ride up noticeably as all the food that’d been crammed within it audibly churned.

Vaati let out a belch to make some room, although he did it as politely as possible, making sure to cover his mouth with his hand and softly excuse himself. With several pounds worth of dinner settling in the sorcerer’s bulging belly, it was now time for him to move on to the desserts, which were admittedly his favorite part. It wasn’t very sinister to have a sweet tooth, sure, but Vaati’s villainy was all in the past now.

Vaati began to regret his earlier intentions of bathing the denizens of Hyrule in darkness, as the first treat vanished down his throat. They did produce some lovely pastries.

Vaati gorged himself on sweets, with a paradoxical combination of politeness and slobbishness. He would clutch a cupcake in each fist before cramming them both down his throat, sure, but he would at least take the care to wipe his mouth off afterwards, even if it was just so none of the frosting would go to waste. Eventually, the process of stuffing his face became almost effortless, and the pace at which he crammed the delicious treats into his maw increased exponentially. Now he could devour a dozen pies in the time it would've taken him to eat one just a few minutes earlier. Naturally, as his appetite and eating efficiency increased, so did the size of his bulging belly.

It was around this point, when Vaati was sporting a full-term foodbaby swollen with sweets that the sorcerer made a critical error in his binging. Not only had he stolen a banquet's worth of food from the people of Hyrule, but he'd also taken a few magical objects, which were all strewn carelessly about. The particular enchanted item that would be the cause of Vaati's misfortune was the Minnish Cap, which just so happened to be placed behind Vaati, on its side, with the hole for the wearer's head aimed towards him.

The chair Vaati sat upon was beginning to creak underneath his weight. With every bite, the legs beneath him creaked and bent, until a particularly large belch from the sorcerer put enough strain on them to cause them to finally snap. Vaati fell out of his chair, and tumbled backwards, in such a way that the Minnish Cap landed perfectly atop his head.

To put it simply, Vaati shrunk. The food still sitting inside of his belly did not. Overall, this was quite the unfortunate turn of events for the sorcerer. By time he figured out what was happening, it was already too late. He had shrunk down to the size of an insect, with a belly full of an amount of food that would've been a bit much for an elephant. In terms of mass, Vaati was about 99% belly, with the vast majority of his size concentrated within his bloated sphere of a gut, which now also fully occupied the entirety of his field of vision.

He couldn’t simply remove the hat to get himself out of this predicament, because he could no longer reach above his own head. His woefully undersized arms wriggled helplessly from his spherical sides, but that was the most the bloated sorcerer was able to do.

”Have to...nhg,” Vaati wasn’t sure exactly how to get himself out of this predicament, but he knew whatever the solution was, it would start with him figuring out how to move, and fast. His vast, overstuffed gut was releasing a steady stream of deep, concerning gurgles.

“That...ugh...can’t be good!” Vaati moaned as he attempted to push his weight forwards.

Unlike Vaati thought, it wasn’t all bad. There here was good news and bad news. The good news was that the guttural groans from Vaati’s gut were not, as he thought, a sign that he was about to explode, but rather an indication that his stomach was processing the food inside of it with superhuman efficiency. The bad news was that all that food being rapidly digested was being converted into wobbly blubber almost instantaneously.

His stomach did not shrink as much as it softened, becoming a multi-rolled protrusion of paunch that sweatily blanketed the ground in front of him instead of a taut, food-swollen sphere. His arms which were once mere toothpicks compared to the vastness of his ball belly were now thick and jiggly with the addition of some drooping wings of fat.

The sight of his body becoming fatter and fatter with each passing second made Vaati all the more motivated to get that damn hat off of his head, but if it wasn't too late before, it definitely was now. His arms were both inadequate in length, too burdened with flab to maneuver effectively, and possessing thick sausage fingers that were essentially useless for anything but cramming more food into his mouth, which was the last thing that Vaati had on his mind at this point.

He could do nothing but sit there as more fat was piled on to his once slender body. His tunic stretched and strained under the advancing waves of sweaty flab that pushed against it from within, until finally it ruptured, allowing Vaati's lavender lardpile of a gurgling gut spilled out onto the floor in front of him. His stomach churned noisily as it worked on melting down the last remnants of Vaati's meal into chub.

The tattered remnants of his clothes were swallowed up or smothered by the various parts of Vaati's fatty body, whether they be his love handles, his jiggly back fat, his large, weighty man-boobs, his thick, chunky thighs, the two cellulite boulders that were his ass, or that massive mattress of a gut that was still the biggest, fattest part of Vaati's body by far.

Vaati had ballooned up into an utterly immobile blob of fat, weighing in at about 80 pounds, which is quite considerable when taking into account the fact that he was only a few inches tall. Significantly, the size of Vaati's head had increased somewhat along with all the other weight he'd gained with the addition of some chubby cheeks, just enough to make it so the Minnish Cap no longer fit atop it. The cap fluttered from Vaati's head and fell onto the floor, long after Vaati would've needed it to.

His body quickly returned to its original size, or several times its original size, if one wanted to be technical. Either way, Vaati had gone from several inches to several feet tall, from 80 pounds to almost a ton. It wasn't until Vaati's shrinking was reversed that he realized just how enormous he had become. He could see how large his belly was in comparison to the table which he'd been dining upon, and his belly was far larger. In fact, there wasn't much in Vaati's chamber that he wasn't larger than.

Vaati huffed. He had given up villainy, but he hadn't intended to surrender his mobility as too. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He could still move himself through the use of magic, but it would take far more effort to move a heaving half-ton pile of lard than it did a slender sorcerer. Unfortunately, there were no spells for weight-loss.

Since Vaati's figure was already irreparably ruined, he figured he may as well continue to indulge his appetite to the extreme. His belly had completely digested his previous meal, after all, and he was starting to grow hungry again. Although levitating his own lardy form was a challenge, bringing food over to him was almost effortless, and that was exactly what he did. His blubber flapped about like a sail as he waved his hand through the air, summoning a series of delicious Hylian treats from their containers and hovering them directly into his open mouth. Vaati found he was able to devour them with even more efficiency than before. His mountain of a gut grew larger with every bite, gurgling noisily as it began the process of converting that food into even more fat.

"Perhaps I could BWOOOOORP get used to this..." Vaati said, lazily resting his hands against his pillowy gut as the last of the food drifted into his mouth and the sorcerer fell into a deep food coma.

In time, Vaati gradually grew accustom to his new form, and the land of Hyrule was never threatened by his fat ass again.


End file.
